Kiss
by Dandayu
Summary: Pagiku selalu berakhir romantis dan Yoongi lah penyebab utamanya.


**Kiss**

Pair : Min Yoongi x Park Jimin

Rate : M

Genre : Romance, Friendship

Length : Oneshoot

 _Jimin's_ _POV_

Bibir yang bergerak lambat dan terkesan halus sejak beberapa menit lalu yang terus melumatku tidak menampakkan tanda-tanda ingin berhenti. Aku selalu seperti ini, berakhir dengan perasaan terbuai. Ciuman ini sangat memabukkan, aku tenggelam didalamnya. Ciuman yang membuat gila hingga aku selalu merasa ingin tetap seperti ini, ingin meminta agar ciuman ini tidak segera dihentikan.

Setelah merasa sedikit sesak, aku menyela ciuman itu dengan sentuhan lembut didadanya, pria yang memporak-porandakan tiap pagiku, yang selalu setia jadi alarm romantis yang selalu berhasil membangunkan aku dari aktifitas bergulung-dengan-selimut-ku.

"Mandi sekarang, atau aku yang akan memandikanmu." Suaranya terdengar mengancam, tapi aku tidak benar-benar menanggapinya dan hanya terkekeh pelan.

Kutarik kembali selimut untuk melanjutkan tidurku yang sempat terganggu oleh ciuman selamat-bangun-tidur favoritku, tapi belum sempat selimut itu benar-benar mengurungku kembali, aku merasakan selimut itu di tarik paksa hingga tidak bisa menariknya kembali dan berakhir dengan tanganku yang menggapai-gapai hampa karena tidak mendapatkan apa yang ingin aku tuju.

"Kembalikan selimutku" suara manja andalan sudah aku keluarkan, aku meringis sendiri didalam hati mengingat betapa terpaksanya melakukan ekspresi itu hanya untuk meluluhkan seorang Min Yoongi, iya pria yang menciumku dan menarik paksa selimutku itu adalah Min Yoongi. Kami berteman baik dari kecil dan ciuman itu adalah kebiasaan yang akan terus kami lakukan mengingat bagaimana malasnya aku untuk bangun pagi dan bagaimana keras kepalanya seorang Min Yoongi yang memaksaku untuk segera berangkat sekolah karena takut tertinggal jam masuk. Tck, murid teladan itu. Oh iya, sekedar mengingatkan kami masih kelas dua SMA.

"Kau memaksaku lagi nona Park" gertak Yoongi yang kali ini diikuti dengan gerakan tangannya yang cepat menyusup di bawah tengkuk dan bawah lututku, tubuhku terasa melayang meninggalkan kasur hangatku. Yoongi membawaku berlalu untuk menuju kamar mandi. Terbiasa seperti ini, aku tidak protes, hanya memasang wajah tersenyum dan merangkulkan tanganku di lehernya yang putih juga bersandar didadanya yang bidang.

"Kau sangat romantis, cium aku lagi" gurauku sambil memanyunkan bibirku sesaat sebelum gerakan Yoongi belum mencapai pintu kamar mandi.

Tanpa menghiraukan, Yoongi hanya menurunkanku di pintu kamar mandi dan dengan jahanamnya melepaskan tubuh ku dari gendongannya, beruntung aku yang sigap segera menyeimbangkan tubuh sebelum benar-benar terjatuh menuju lantai.

"Yak, aku mencabut kata-kataku tadi, kau sangat menyebalakan." rengutku sambil berbalik dan melipatkan tanganku didada.

Yoongi berdecak sebentar sebelum berujar.

"Kau sepertinya masih mengantuk ya? Perlu aku sadarkan lagi?"

Tanpa menunggu respon yang berarti dariku, Yoongi segera menarik bahuku untuk berbalik dan kembali menyambar bibirku dengan tergesa-gesa seakan tidak membiarkan waktu terlewat barang sedetik pun.

Tidak seperti saat membangunkan aku diawal, kali ini Yoongi menciumku dengan bernafsu. Tangan kirinya bergerak menarik pinggangku agar semakin mengikis jarak kami dan tangan kanannya yang menekan tengkuk ku untuk memperdalam ciuman kami.

Yoongi sangat ahli dalam berciuman mengingat hal ini yang telah kami lakukan bertahun-tahun. Dia menyesap bibirku atas dan bawahku bergantian, sesekali berhenti hanya untuk menjilat gusi luar dan gigi-gigi rapiku. Lidahnya dengan lembut menekan mulutku untuk meminta ciuman yang lebih dalam. Aku segera membuka rahangku dan segera menyambut lidahnya dengan menghisapnya kuat. Tanganku terus bergerak acak untuk menjambak rambut dan menekan tengkuknya dan sesekali merubah posisi kepalaku kekiri dan kekanan.

Ciuman Yoongi sangat manis dan selalu manis, saliva kami yang berbaur terasa sangat manis. Tangan Yoongi mulai bergerak liar manyapu punggungku dan kembali kepinggang hanya untuk menyadari waktu yang kami habiskan untuk berciuman telah berlalu beberapa menit. Yoongi menarik paksa bibirnya dari mulutku yang memerah dan bengkak mengingatkan bagaimana panasnya ciuman itu.

"Cepatlah, setengah jam lagi bel sekolah berbunyi" Yoongi segera menghelaku dengan mengibaskan tangannya menyuruhku segera mandi.

Setelah mengecup singkat bibir Yoongi, aku segera berbalik untuk memutar kenop pintu kamar mandiku.

\--

"Yoongi, kalau kau punya pacar, apa ciuman selamat-pagi-ku tetap berlaku?"

Aku menoleh menghadap Yoongi setelah beberapa waktu yang kami habiskan diwarung ramen setelah pulang sekolah hari ini.

"Tentu saja, bibirmu itulah yang membuat aku semangat untuk membangunkanmu, aku bisa meraba-raba tubuhmu yang lain saat kau belum benar-benar terbangun, itu bonus atas kebaikanku, hehe." Yoongi terkekeh menyebalkan dengan menunjukkan seringaian andalannya kepadaku.

"Tck, aku serius. Bukankan nanti pacarmu akan cemburu melihat kita? Apalagi kalau sampai dia tahu jika tiap pagi kau selalu membangunkan aku dengan menciumku dengan ganas."

"Itu resikonya bila pacaran denganku, dia harus bisa menerima bahwa aku tidak bisa meninggalkan bibir pagimu yang manis dan hot" Yoongi melirikku dengan mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan memasang wajah ter-menyebalkan-nya.

"Kalau begitu, sebaiknya kita yang pacaran." Aku memutus kontak mata kami dengan menunduk menatap mangkuk ramenku yang hanya tinggal kuah.

"Itu artinya kau harus rela melepakan keperawananmu untukku, sekali-sekali juniorku harus memasuki perawan, kau mau tidak?"

Aku hanya menanggapinya dengan tersenyum miring.

"Sebenarnya aku mencintaimu, Yoongi." Suaraku melirih dengan pandangan yang tidak aku lepaskan dari mangkuk ramen itu.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, tapi aku takut jika kita benar-benar pacaran, aku akan dengan gegabahnya merusakmu dengan menidurimu setiap malam."

"Jadi selama ini kau menahan diri?" aku memasang wajah terkejutku dengan menolehkan mukaku kepadanya.

"Tentu saja, aku selalu mengontrol diri dengan mengatakan bahwa kita hanya berteman saat aku akan semakin liar menjamahi tubuhmu saat kita berciuman."

"Baiklah, sebaiknya kita tetap berteman. Aku tidak mau melepas keperawananku denganmu sebelum menikah, sebaiknya kita segera menikah saja setelah lulus nanti"

"Baiklah, kita berteman saja dulu. Sini teman, mari kucium"

Yoongi menarik tengkukku dengan cepat untuk kembali menanamkan bibirnya yang manis itu kedalam mulutku. Berhubung kedai ini sangat sepi dan tempat kami yang terpojok membuat kegiatan ciuman ini sangat tidak memungkinkan untuk dilihat, aku segera saja merapatkan tubuhku dan merelakan mulut dan lidahku untuk dicecap Yoongi dengan ganas, menyapu seluhur isi mulutku dengan saliva kami yang berbaur. Aku segera mengecapnya, hal yang membuat aku candu dengan ciuman Yoongi.

Ah, Yoongi, aku mencintaimu.

\--

.

.

.

.

Ini adalah postingan pertamaku, masih banyak kekurangannya. Bagi siapapun yang bersedia menegurku untuk setiap kesalahan penulisanku, ku mohon dengan sangat untuk menyampaikannya. Ini demi perkembangan penulisanku.

Terima Kasih.

Big bow.


End file.
